A girl worth fighting for
by msawesomeworld
Summary: Chris Lacy, is a regular fella in easy company. Except she is a girl. She finds herself and a new family in the adversity of war. (I am shit at descriptions but I hope that you will read anyway..)
1. Currahee

A/N: Hello, welcome to my little fic. I Love this show, and this is a fic based on that and a little off the book. However, I respect the original veterans a lot and of course mean no disrespect to them or their families. This fiction is based of off the fictional depiction of them.

I own nothing except my OC. And I hope you enjoy. I put a lot of work into this.

Chris's P.O.V

"YOU PEOPLE ARE AT A POSITION OF ATTENTION." Sobel yelled walking in front of us.

I stood straight looking ahead, though my body was aching while I was sweating like a pig, I did not blink. Sobel walked around us, nose high in the sky, walking like he owned the ground, inspecting us from head to toe. I breathed in right before he walked past me. He looked me up and down. He stopped and looked at something closely, I held my breath. Sh*t, he knew, or had an infraction, then he would catch me and I would be done. He looked at me disgusted and walked away to the next paratroper. I let out a sigh of relief, I should stop panicking, no one had any clues what so ever. I would be fine. As long as people kept assuming, that the reason I did not shower with them, was because I was insecure about a small penis, I was good.

We had lost our weekend passes. Which did not bother me much. I had not had one to begin with anyways. We walked back to the barracks, I rolled my eyes at Perconte bitching about blousing his trousers.

We were running Currahee, stand alone. I liked that, you should be able to hold your own, after all no matter what happens, the most important things in our life, happen to us alone. Sure marriage and those sort of big moments are with someone. But you get birthed alone, you mourne alone, you feel the joy alone, you die alone.

"I didn't catch your name." The fella next to me said extending his hand.

"Private Chris Lacy, nice to meet you." I said, my Chichargo accent coming through.

"No kidding, George Luz. How you doing Lace?" He asked, I took his hand and shook it.

"Fantastic, I love running mindlessly up a mountain with a man yelling at me." I said sarcastically. I should probably be careful with that, not everyone got sarcasm. And my mother always told me, that my mouth would get me in trouble some day.

"That is a good one. You're alright kiddo." He said and grinned at me, I smiled back.

He seemed nice, and getting a friend would be nice. The men in the company seemed nice enough. I would probably have to learn how to gamble with them. Afterwards though I was certain I would fit right in. Normally I drink and swear like a salior, did make my mother very "proud". One of the boys, my mother used to scold me for that. "Be more lady like, wear more dresses, get yourself a man." If she only could see me now, running down a mountain, surrounded by men, smelling and looking like one. She would have a hoot.

When we were finally done running that god for saken mountain I had decided on two things, 1. Sobel was the king of hell who had come to earth to punish us for our sins. And 2. The men of easy was actually pretty cool.

Luz practically dragged me to a table to introduce me at supper. I sat down on the bench starving not waiting till Luz introduced me before starting to eat. One particular thing I liked about being in the millitary surrounded by men, who also think you are a man: You can eat without manners. And I was starving. So I started eating like this was the last meal I was ever gonna have. Not caring if I looked pretty or even sat up straight.

"Let me introduce you." He said smiling then looking at me eat, he looked a little disgusted.

I returned the look to him, why should he care how I ate.

"Fellas, this _charming_ fella is Chris Lacy, the master of sarcasm." I shrugged at that assumption, it is not the worst reputation to have. He pointed around introducing everyone, I nodded at them as a greeting.

"That over there is Eugene Roe, a little quiet but I think he has some humor in there somewhere. Frank Perconte, annoying little italien, whose life goal is to have clean teeth and to annoy me. Malarkey, a lovely irish man, and has a fantastic sense of humor. Skip Muck, Faye Tanner is the love of his life, please do not ask, he will not shut up. Guarnere is or philly italien, don't go around telling him your secrets, he will spread it. Joe Toye, is a little angry, but deep down soft as a teddy bear." That comment earned Luz a smack from Joe, and Joe telling him he was not a damn softie.

"Bill Randlemann, a great southern gentleman, we like to call him Bull. Lastly Joe Liebgott, great guy inside, but he is a little sensitive, just be aware of what you say to him when it is his time of the month." He said chuckling. Liebgott launched at him giving him a great smack across the face.

"Watch it Luz, I aint no f*cking broad. Unless you want me to make you bleed once a month." He threathened, Luz lifted his hands in an innocent manner, but I saw that he wore a look that was not quite as innocent. I could feel that either my time would be spent hanging out with Joe annoying Luz, or with Luz trying to get Liebgotts blood boiling.

"I'm George Luz, company clown, and fantastic impersonator. What about you?" He asked and I shrugged swallowing the last of my food.

"Not much to tell, Chris Lacy, call my Chris or Lace, what ever floats your boat, Chicargo born and raised, and according to Luz I am a master of sarcasm." I said, he grinned at me, and we kept talking and laughing amongst ourselves during the rest of dinner.

* * *

When we went back to our barracks and the boys started gambling. I had kept to myself the previous nights, but tonight I decided to join. I sat down between Liebgott and Luz, which was probably wise, since it seemed to be Luz mission in life to annoy him.

"Ladies." I said greeting them all, I was not met with a light grumble, but was dealt a hand of cards.

I leaned over to Luz, poking in motioning that I wanted to whisper something to him.

"So, how do you do this thing?" I whispered and he chuckled.

"What you never played cards before?" He said loudly in disbelief. So much for discression about my inability to play cards.

"I play cards. Just not this game." I said shrugging, and the men around me chuckled.

"It is okay kiddo, Jolly old saint Luz will be your guide in life. I'll teach ya." He said looking at my cards and teaching me the proper plays and such.

I had gotten the hang of it when Martin came in and called lights out. We got up and went to our separate bunks, I almost moaned when I laid down from pure exhaustion, I caught it before I let it happen. They would probably catch that moan if it sounded feminine, if it did not get me caught it would be get me teased.

"Night boys." Martin called, turning the lights off.

"Night mom." I heard myself say. I put a hand over my mouth, oh no! What the hell had I just said? I was dead meat, talking to my sergent like that.

However I could see Martin grin a little as he then turned and walked away shaking his head, while the rest of the company was laughing their asses off. I had really not meant to say that. It was just one of those things that slipped out, without the brains consensus. If it had at least been quiet it would have been better, but my brain decided that louder was better. Tomorrow was gonna be real bad if anyone knew it was me. I would get teased about being a mama's boy. Why can't I learn to think before I speak?

At least the company men seemed to like me. Maybe they would stand up for me if I ever got caught.

Who the hell was I kidding? if I ever do get caught, I will be shot, and all of these men will turn against me, because I have lied to their faces, and because they will not be able to handle that a woman got that far in the war.


	2. We Pull Upon The Risers

Chris' P.O.V.

After that comment to Martin, he loved calling me son just to tease the hell out of me. Guess he took the mama thing to him. Plus he managed to make me the butt of the joke. Good on him. After a few more weeks with Sobel, I also discovered the cornol Sink was lovely. Whoevers sadistic idea it was to have us crawl full pack through what Skip called pig guts, I did not know which of them to hate more. I loved the boys, cracking jokes all day, having some fun when the officers looked away. Which Nixon and Winters seemed to conveniently do when it came to us. Like when George and I decided to trade with one of the guys from the kitchen, apparently their were low on smokes. So while George and I had to cut down our smoking for a week. Which was harder for him than me. It was worth it to put food coloring in Sobers toothpaste. His teeth was slightly blue for a week.

We were marching 12 miles in the pitch dark in full pack on a friday. I imagined what else I could have been doing tonight, I could have been watching a movie, maybe gone dancing, or just gone to a bar with my friends. Dog company was leaving to enjoy their night when we were getting ready.

"Hey easy, don't worry, we can entertain your broads while you're marching." One of the men said earning a laugh from the others. We all rolled our eyes, they might have it easier (making our company name ironic), but when we were dropped into battle, we were gonna be prepared. We were easy company, the best god damn company of the 101st airborne. Once again I had one of those moments where my mouth decided to speak before I could think. Which was extra stupid considering that I had not been in a fight before, was particularly smaller than most of them, and really did not feel like being beaten up before marching 12 miles. Yet I could hear myself saying:

"What? Your boyfriends have other plans tonight?". This earned me a lot of support from easy company, but the rest of dog seemed ready to jump me.

The guy grabbed me by the collar, while the rest of the guys on each side was ready to fight for their respective comrads. I wanted to seem masculine to not blow my cover. But I also did like my face like this. So I was not looking forward to getting my ass kicked. And possibly losing face with the men.

Then I heard a throat clear behind me. There stood my sergent, and at that moment, I loved Lipton. Normally I wanted to be a girl of honor who could fight for herself, which I could, with my words not my fists.

"Private, if you could let go of my solidier please. Some of us have somewhere to be." He said walking closer to us.

"Also don't you have some dates waiting for you?" He said and he snared at me but let me go with a shove and took his friends walking away.

I looked up at Lip and smiled thankful at him. I straightened out my uniform, and he started walking me following him.

"You know Private, you're gonna have to fight someone eventually. Can't have you looking at the Krauts like that." He said and I shrugged.

"I guess. But I think their boyfriends would be upset if I hurt their face." I said trying to keep up my facade. Lip smiled but wiped it away quickly and told me to get in line.

I hurried backwards standing beside Luz who high fived me. But also looked at me weirdly. He was joking around, like we always did while marching. However he seemed to go quiet every now and then. Had I upset him or something? I did not know what I could have said or done. Maybe he was still just grumpy from his lack of smokes the last week. Yeah, that was probably it. Abstinences.

We came back from the march tired as hell. I felt bad for Christiansen having to walk it all again. It was barbaric having us walk around with canteens when we were not allowed to drink from them. But that was Sobel in a nutshell, the worst things he could come up with, we would be put through it. And while I hated to admit it, it made us become the best company in this whole ETO.

George had not quit looking at me since we got back, and I was getting annoyed. I when we got back we had some time to ourselves before lights out. It was hot inside our barracks, plus it smelled like something had died in there. For once I felt like being a little feminine and went out for a little walk, plus getting some fresh air. George decided to follow me.

"Nice night out. Too bad Sobels march had to ruin it for us right? Poor Christiansen had to walk it twice." I said trying to break the silence, it was awkward walking, Luz still did not take his eyes off me. Like he was looking at a puzzle trying to figure out a missing piece of it.

"Yeah. Hey what does Chris stand for?" He blurted out, almost ignoring what I had said. I stopped and he took out a pack of smokes lighting one, we then kept walking.

"Christopher." I answered trying to sound casual about it.

"Christopher. Weird name for a broad." He said, I stopped in my tracks looking at him confused.

"What?" I asked in disbelief, how could he tell? Was I that bad? Did anyone else know? I could be lined up against a wall and shot, which I had come to terms with when I joined but shit, I did not expect it so soon.

"I mean you're parents must have really wanted a boy to name their daughter Christopher, and send her off to war dressed like a boy too." He said casually. I tried to shield my panic, and have it look confused, maybe he would drop it.

"I'm not a fucking broad." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Really? Then why don't you whip out your dick and take a piss?" He said, looking me in the eyes, we stood still in the middle of camp.

"No. I don't need to pee right now." I said and he stood there looking smug at me.

"You're teasing me aren't you? Too far Luz. Calling me a broad." I said punching his shoulder lightly trying to pull it off as a joke.

"You can trust me with this you know. I won't tell anyone, I know you can be killed for that sort of thing." He said smiling genuinely at me.

Shit he did know. Maybe it was better to befriend him with this, maybe the secret would be easier to keep. And the damage was done anyway, if he knew why try to deny it. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself.

"Fine, yes, I'm a girl. My name is Christina, not Christopher, so my parents did not want me to be a boy. My mother would have a flip if she saw me here actually." I said trying to maintain a casual tone.

"Ha, I feel ya, my mom hated when I signed up, but it kept the rest of my siblings out of the army so she was a little glad as well I hope." He said smiling at me, I could see that he felt awkward, while he brought up the topic of my gender, I knew he must have felt weird knowing his new best friend was actually a girl. Would be weird for anyone.

"So how did you figure it out?" I asked genuinely curious, also because I needed to learn what to do different so more of the men would not find out.

"Small stuff, first I thought the showering was weird. And I did not buy the small dick lie you told, mostly because you can't be that confident and have a small penis. Then there was other small things. Like you scrunch your nose sometimes, at things that men wouldn't. The real kicker was tonight with the dog solidier. I have seen my little brothers get threatened, and I have seen my little sister get threatened, only girls flinch like you do." He said taking a drag of his smoke.

We kept walking and talking, nothing serious. But it was nice to have a somewhat serious, yet not serious conversation with Luz. He was a great guy, and just what I needed after a hard march, and a minor panic attack from being figured out by one of the men.

The rest of our time at Currahee I spent beside George. He was a big help, usually hitting my arm when I acted a little too girly. We stayed together. Jump training was hard but great.

The worst was when Sobel decided we should run Currahee while puking. Probably to teach us a lesson that the enemy would not respect our dinner times during the war. But while I was running feeling like puking the entire time, I was thinking of other things. Things I should not put into writing because that is not very lady like, and those curse words could also offend some people. I ran in the middle part of the men, luckily Sobel had had his fun with our part of the group and moved forward. He was currently yelling at Bull to make up give up, or motivate him to keep going, I had given up trying to figure out Sobel's game. But then I heard it.

"We pull upon the risers, we fall upon the grass." That sentence made me feel like a part of something, but also motivated me to keep going, because I was an easy paratroper, and the krauts or the japs and not even Sobel, would ever make me give up.

 _We pull upon the risers, we fall upon the grass_

 _We never land upon our feet, we always hit our ass._

 _Highty highty christ almighty, who the hell are we?_

 _Zim zam, god damn, we're airborne infantry!_


	3. Jumping Out Of Perfectly Good Airplanes

Chris' P.O.V.

The training got harder, as we got better and stronger. Every task completed was a victory. And we could see it pay off. Every time we did any exercises with the other companies it was easy to see who was the best. However it sometimes did not feel like a victory. Due to the fact that we had more vigorous training. And when you were standing at attention after a run up Currahee in full pack Sobel not letting us leave till we dropped. It definitely did not feel like a victory.

Jump training came. Which was one of the things I was both scared and excited about. I had gotten this far. But this was a whole other level of training. Maybe I should have faked papers and enlisted in the navy instead. Then again, I do tend to get seasick so maybe that was not the best of ideas. George stuck with me, and in turn so did Perconte. When their bickering got a bit much I would join Joe. I had an appreciation for his dry humor and angry look on life. In turn he seemed to enjoy my sarcastic look on things. Made it nice to sit and bitch. After a while he found out as well. He took a little while to get used to it, but eventually everything just went back to normal. I knew that since he had been avoiding me for like a week. Then one day at lectures he sat down beside me and started bitching that this was an utter and complete useless skill. I then knew he had accepted the fact that, yes I was broad, but it did not change me at all.

Then it came, the jump exams. I was in that airplane feeling like I was about to shit myself. Luckily that did not actually happen. I stood at the door, knowing it would all be for nothing if I did not jump out of a god damn airplane. So I jumped. Might have screamed a little. Which eventually tipped off some more of the guys to figure out I was a broad. The second jump was not too bad. And after that, I was more focused on other things than the actual jump.

After 5 jumps, we got our jumpwings. We had a huge party everyone, including myself got very drunk. I was not scared that my identity would be discovered, because it was an all easy party. And besides, what was the chance that they would be able to remember it, if I did blurted it out. I took my chances.

More and more guys in the company found out. Nothing got out to any of the sergents or anything though. Everyone kept it local. It also did not spread to the other companies. At first most of the guys looked at me a little weird but eventually everything went back to normal. Most of the guys after a while just commented on something I did with: You remind me of my sister. I was usually treated as such and I appreciated it. Although I cannot imagine any of them trying anything with me. They had seen me covered in dirt and sweat and anything grime at this point. While I was the only female around I did not look very much like one so no one seemed to be bothered by it.

Finally we were packed onto a train. No one knowing where we were headed. First I saw New York for the first time. Just a little glimpse though. Then we were packed onto a ship and off we went again. We did not know if we were going to invade Africa, the Pacific or Europe. I kind of hoped for Europe. Mostly because I think Africa would be too hot for me.

On that boat we were like a herd of cattle, stuffed together in a room that was too tight. And honestly smelled like ass. The sergents tried to run some exercises, but had to drop it due to the lack of space. The lack of space meant it was damn hot. But it also meant there were fights pretty often. You throw some guys in this tight courters for a really long time and there are bound to be some tensions. I was usually lying around or playing cards. There was nothing to watch other than water, so there was no point in standing outside, if not to smoke. Or you know, get a little fresh air. One day I was lying around talking to Joe and Luz. Suddenly Luz paused and looked at me.

"Hey Lace, how do we know you're not a spy? No offense. But it just dawned on me. It is very suspicious you being a woman posing as a man in the army." He said, looking more curious that blaming. I chuckled and shrugged.

"Can't blame you for thinking that. However, how in the hell would I go about being a spy? I can't even speak german. The only other language I know is french. And last I checked they were on our side." I said casually.

"You got me there. Just asking." He said shrugging, clearly content with my answer.

"How did you actually manage to get into the army?" Joe asked, Luz's question clearly sparking his interest.

"Well, I had a friend of mine fake some papers and put me into the system as Chris lacy. The hair I cut myself, that wasn't that hard. I got the binder from a doctor, because I had a "Sprained ankle". And while signing up a friend of mine just put in my file without the doctor ever seeing me. And here I am." I explained. It had been surprisingly easy to get into the army.

I was regretting it a little now. Due to the binding being insanely hot and itchy because of the hot boat. Then again, my friend was a bit of a criminal so that might also have one of the reasons it was easy. They shrugged and we just began chatting about random things. Then Liebgott got in a fight with Guarneer since he called Sobel a jew. Like I said, there are bound to be some tension.

We got to Upottery which was a fantastic place. The locals were nice and while training was hard we got some time off now. We had fight training which I very much needed. But got the hang off pretty quickly. Then there was all these training exorcises. Every one of them training us to become better soliders. That and we now knew a lot of the situations and types of mission we were about to go on.

After a few training exercises it became painfully clear that while Sobel was, while I hate to admit it, great at basic training. His combat skills seemed to be none existing. This made every man in the company nervous for our future. That man as our CO would lead to nothing but unnecessary deaths of our comrades.

In one exercise, he literally came running after we had already taken the objective. Back at the base the guys from first platoon told me everything on how he had gotten lost again. And they had persuaded Luz to imitate major Horton. It was a hilarious story, however I could hear myself saying.

"I have never been happier to be in second platoon. At least Winters knows how to read a damn map." I said and everyone agreed.

After that, it just became worse. And it became clear to every man in this company that we needed to get rid of Sobel. Luz and I were walking around one afternoon when we had off. I enjoyed talking to him very much. It was everything from the shit they were feeding us in the mess hall. To that one time he had gotten in trouble at school. I talked to him about my family as well. How my mother would have a hoot if she ever discovered that I was here. I kept sending her letters from "college" and she did not seem too worried.

"Why did you decide to join the army anyway? My mom was crying her eyes out when I signed up." George said looking a little sad.

"I dont know. Patriotism I think. That and I dont know, I wanted to prove to myself that I could do it. My uncle is in the army always talked about how hard it was, and I always wanted to see if I could. One time I was out with the army dude, who talked about his training. He was in reserve. And he literally said: It was so easy, even a woman could probably do it. So I said fuck it, I don't wanna sit at home while you guys get to have all of the fun." I said shrugging. He smiled at me a little impressed.

"You gave it to them. Besides you will be a legend when we come home again!" He yelled putting his arm around me briefly. We were cut off by a jeep driving into the basket court in front of us. Evans that arrogant smuck walked over to Winters giving him a letter. He smirked and walked off. Curiously, George and I walked closer. Winters walked off probably to deal with whatever happened. George and I shared a look and walked over leaning on the wall. We looked at Nixon and tried our best to look innocent. He smirked when he saw us.

"Well, if it isn't Tweedledee and Tweedledum." He said and I smirked a little.

"Tell us dear Alice, what might have happened to our dear… Sh*t I cant really think of a character for Winters." I said and he chuckled George cut me off.

"Seriously, what happened to Winters?" He said and Nixon, sighed and looked down.

"Sobel is gonna court martial Winters, because of an order he apparently disobeyed." He said looking down.

"That don't sound very Winters like." I said and he smiled a little.

"No, but if we know Sobel he is just gonna punish him and it will all be over." He said and I shrugged and looked over to George and smirked slightly.

"You know, that Evans seemed to enjoy doing Sobel's dirty work a little too much. Maybe someone ought to teach him some manners." I said smirking at Luz whose face also formed a grin.

"Someone ought to do that yes." He said and we nodded to each other. Nixon chuckled and threw up his hands.

"I am gonna pretend that I did not hear any of that." He said then smiled a little, he nodded us, and walked away. I swear he looked almost proud of us.

We planned a great way to tease Evans. That guy was a piece of work, honestly. He and Sobel kept to themselves, so we did not know him too well. However we were laughing our asses off afterwards. No way to pin it on us, but everyone in the company knew it was us. Which is why Luz and I were doomed to latrine duty for some none existing infractions. So what if we "accidentally" colored all of his clothes pink, and had pinned feathers to it?

We were finished with latrine duty one night, sitting outside on the grass, I looked up at the stars.

"You know, I am glad you risked your life to be in the army." He said smiling at me fondly. I smiled back.

"You too Luz."

* * *

The next day would prove to be our salvation. Our none coms had said that they no longer wished to serve under Sobel. He was reassigned and we had gained a new captain. Captian Meehan.

I had hoped for Winters sake that he would have been promoted to captain, if there was one man in the company that deserved it, it would be him. But it was nice to have a first lieutenant with some actual combat skills.

That night we were sitting around, boasting like we had just ended the war.

I had been terrified when I heard what the guys did, they could have been killed. I even hugged a few of them when they got back out of pure relief.

Finally Luz snuck into the barn we were sitting in, he handed us all a glass and we shared some beer he had hoarded from god knows where.

When we all had something in our glasses, we cheered.

"To finally being rid of Sobel, and to the brave Taccoa men whose fault it is." I said and we all raised our glasses and said:

Curahee.

A/N: Hey, sorry to bother you. I dont really know where to take this story yet. So I will let the people vote and deem it as fake news if I dont like the outcome. ;)

option a: No ships just friends and family.

Option B: a ship but I need a name of who with. (along with their imaginary infractions and a recommendation for punishment.) (I am sorry about that last reference. I actually just need a name.)

Now go vote or you know, ignore me, that is fine too.


	4. No Jump Tonight

A/N: So I had a lot of private messenger saying a paratrooper, whom I am not gonna reveal because I am not gonna spoil my own story. ;)

Thanks for anyone who participated and I hope you all enjoy the turn this story is now gonna take.

* * *

We were all a little anxious, which was to be expected of d-day. Today was gonna be the day we were deployed onto Normandy. I could not get too much sleep either. I was tossing in my bunk until Liebgott who slept beside me hit me and said:

"Lie still would ya? You're making me nervous, if you cant sleep go take a walk." He whispered.

I lied there for a little while before getting up jumping out of bed, putting on my boots and heading out of the cabin. It was a little cold once I got outside, but it was a welcomed change. There were clouds all over the sky making it impossible to see anything. The dark clouds combined with the airfield right beside the base we were sleeping at did not exactly comfort me. I took a small stroll around but eventually just smoked and went back into the tent. Liebgott lied as I did before tossing and turning.

"Don't follow your own advice, its shit weather outside." I whispered to Lieb and he sighed and turned towards me.

"Well that is not exactly my fault isn't it?" He said back defensive, obviously getting grumpy because he was tired. I sighed and shook my head at him. I sat down on my bunk facing him and began taking my boots off.

"It better not be." I said threatening with a half smile. He smiled back at me and sat up a little while I layed back down.

I did actually feel a bit more tired of this walk. Maybe his advice was not as shit as I originally thought. Not that his ego could take to ever know that.

"Maybe I can't sleep because I am lacking a woman touch." He said suggestively I chuckled and hit his arm.

"Then go sleep in Sobel's tent." I said and he laughed at me.

"Seriously though, I am a little scared about tomorrow. I don't wanna let any of you guys down. I don't want nobody to get killed because of me." He said sincerely, I sat up and looked at him comforting. I was shitting myself as well but I would still do anything to comfort a comrade.

"We will be fine Joe. We have survived a lot of shit to get here. You got through training with easy company. We are the best god damn company in this whole ETO. You survived Guarnere's stinking up the toilet, George's bad jokes and Sobel's idiocy. Hell if a fucking broad like me can do it." I said and he smirked at me and nodded.

"Just don't die out there tomorrow, or I am gonna bring you back from the dead so I can kick your ass." I said and he laughed and layed down.

I did as well smiling a little. I was glad that it was not my looks or whatever those stupid campaigns said, but actually my own efforts that boosted his moral. Besides I would not let Joe get hurt just because he was nervous if I could have done something.

"Good to know. You better not die either, you can't leave me alone with Luz." He said and I laughed. I heard zip from our tent and I quickly rolled over ready to attack only to see Guarnere and Lipton standing in the door.

"Will you two girls stop yapping, these are the thinnest of walls. Some of us are trying to sleep." Guarnere said angrily, I relaxed no longer fearing anything. I saw Lipton put a hand on Guarnere's shoulder.

"For the record, we all enjoyed your little peptalk, just try to keep it down alright?" Lip said and I nodded sitting down on my cod again.

The two men nodded at us said goodnight and left our tent. I looked over at Liebgott and we shared a small smile, before we both turned over.

I actually managed to get some sleep which was much needed. I was a little extra tired the next morning. But that was also because my little peptalk for Lieb got spread through the company. The guys kept asking me if I would kick their asses if they died as well. I shook my head at those idiots.

Here I was trying to boost moral and they responded with sarcasm. I could not really blame them since it was my default but still.

We pack everything up and even got a lot of decent food. Guarnere commented that he did not understand why they had to save all of this for the last day.

I just rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"They are fattening us up so we can go longer before using our rations." I said nonechanlent and he shrugged and nodded content with my answer.

I laughed as Luz read a loud a message from the colonel Sink. Somehow this probably well intended message made the tension get higher, you could feel everyone being a lot more on their toes as well. We sat in silence for a while before some comfortable chatter started up.

* * *

We were all scared to shit, we had no idea what we were gonna drop into. How do you prepare yourself for this? It was something you trained so much for but one small thing could go wrong and then it could all go to shit. I had no idea what we were gonna see over there, if I was even gonna come back from it.

I had come to terms with the consequences were I ever discovered by the higher ups. I would probably be lined up against a wall and shot. If they went the lighter route I would get a dishonourable discharge and thrown in prison. This was all about other people discovering my identity. I had no idea how to feel if I died in combat. Then I would just die a nameless solider. Chris Lacy had no family, because he did not have a family. If the crauts got to me I would be robbed of everything. I would be buried over there, no name, my family always wondering what happened to me. I did not exactly like that thought. The guys noticed my change in demeanour but said nothing. I got up and decided to do something.

I went to a tent and got a pen and paper. I wrote a letter to my family explaining everything. Explaining what would have happened if I were to die in combat. Explain where I was and what I had done for my country, and for them.

I wrote our adresse on the envelope and sealed it shut. I kept it on my chest as I walked back on the airbase. I had not really thought about who to give this to. Who to trust with this. I decided to keep it for a little while until I figured out who to give it to. I rejoined the guys who said nothing to my disappeanch. Lip walked around telling everyone that if they had not they should get their life insurance now.

I looked up and sighed, it looked like the skies were closing in, that could mean fog. I shrugged and thought no more of it.

* * *

A few hours later we were all assembled and looked at our new captain captain Meehan, he had not been with our company for too long, but he seemed like a big step up from Sobel.

"The channel coast is soaked in with fog. No jump tonight." He yelled getting down from the ledge he was standing on.

I thought I would be releaved that we did not jump tonight, but I was to my own surprise annoyed. I unconsciously wanted to get it overwith. We were sent to the movies which we could only see the half of due to all the smoking inside the movie tent. I understood, some of the men coped with their anxiety by smoking. I had a feeling that it would be an even longer night tonight than last night. I decided to go to bed early to try and fight it, but just lied there tossing and turning thinking about the days to come.

I hope we get through this.

* * *

The next day I got up actually more well rested than I had thought I would be. We packed up again, this time it was sunny. Seemed like it had cleared up I am glad. I was tired of waiting anxiously for this inevitable evil.

I got a little pep talk from Winters before he gave each of us the hand helping us up and onto the plane. We I was in the back of the plane and sat there in silence. The only noise was from the engine.

Time to see if I was actually cut out for this.

I could not help but think that there was a good reason that women were not allowed in the army. I hoped I was well enough trained to withstand whatever that reason was.

I hope I would get through this.

I hugged myself and felt the letter for my family in my breast pocket. I still had not figured out who to give this to. Maybe I would know when I got to Normandy, I just hoped it was not too late by that.

I hoped I would get through this.


	5. D-Day

A/N: Two chapters in one night? What can I say, I felt inspired.

We were very low in altitude when the red light flashed, this made me nervous. Maybe we were having engine troubles. Me being in the back of the plane meant I was the last one out, and I was at most risk of getting hit if there was a burning engine or something.

I immediately regretted not giving my letter to someone.

I fidgeted with my hook and looked at Winters who motioned for us to stand. We did so, I hooked up when told to, like the good little solider I was. I checked the guy in front of me's gear and yelled of equipment check. It was all happening very mechanically. However I did not mind that, I was calm and felt prepared to drop into whatever we were dropped into. Which judging by the sounds was a whole lot of combat. I felt ready, I was gonna follow my orders, keep a level head, and prove to whoever thought that women were not good enough for the army that they god damn were.

The green light flashed and the line moved, I jumped out of the plane a steered away from a tree so that I landed safely in a field. I easily folded up my parashoot and also discovered that most of my rations were gone due to that stupid leg-bag flying off. I had my gun and a map and a small pack of rations and amo. I was annoyed but heard a lot of gun firing in my direction, I ran towards the woods my gun at the ready. I heard a noise behind me and pointed my gun in the direction.

"Flash" I whispered and the man seemed to panic and too loud say thunder.

I walked up to him and shushed him then crouched down. He did as well.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously, he was not an easy paratrooper. No easy man would have done any of those things.

"Private Gallagher of fox company, what about you sir?" He said and I smirked being called sir.

"Private Lacy of Easy company. You should really lower your voice private if you do not want to get us killed. Might wanna walk a bit more concealed Gallagher." I said commenting on how exposed he had been before.

"Yes sir. I was out looking for our platoon when I met you, I met a few from Dog and Abel over there." He whispered which I smiled at.

I motioned for this guy to follow me and we met up with these three other soldiers from dog and Abel. They seemed a lot calmer than Gallagher. We moved to a river until we saw a sign that said Saint Marie.

* * *

I was leading our little formation, it seemed that easy had the respect of the other companies so much that they had without saying anything appointed me as leader. I did not want to do it, but I took it upon myself to get us to the rendezvous point safely.

I heard a noise and held up my hand. They lowered themselves down. I crawled to the edge of the trees to see a small group of germans stationed there. I counted ten men which was bad considering that we were 5. I crawled back to the men and instructed two of them to move to the left flank until the germans attention were there, then move to the middle. The two soldiers from dog company would provide suppressing fire from the right flank. We moved out, I led Gallagher and Hive from Abel, I stood a little from them in order to spread the firering as far as possible, giving us the illusion of a big company attack.

I motioned for them to start firering. This made the germans return I fired my gun and motion for the guys from Dog to run across giving fire from the right. We had them wiped out quickly. Only Hive had a small cut on his arm. We patched it up, the guys without too much ammo hoarded some and we moved out. I had a general idea where we were going from the map on the sandtabel but was a little lost. I needed to look at this map to see where we actually were. But I did not have a flashlight or raincoat with me. We got to a train track and followed that the whole night through.

* * *

We rested a little but kept on our toes. We had a run in once more with a german company but got through it. I was a little worried that I had not yet met anyone from easy. Where were all of the other easy men? I hoped nothing had happened to them. It was probably midday when we reached the rendezvous point. I resisted the urge to kiss all of the guys just glad to see most of my platoon okay. I reported to Winters where we had come from and about how we had gotten there. We had snuck past a bigger camp of german soldiers on our way here. Around 50 soldiers as I could about count. I was glad we were able to sneak past. Not that I did not want to kill them, but 50 against 5 were really bad odds.

"Thank you Lacy, go join the others I will call you when we are moving." He said I smiled and nodded.

"Oh and Lace. Good to see you alive." He said and I smiled.

"You too sir. " I said, he smiled and we both walked our separate ways.

I smiled as I walked over to the guys from the company and joined them. There were a few hugs and then they proceeded to tell me how they had gotten there. The germans must be pretty confused, seemed like we had been dropped and were shooting at them from all directions. I was just happy that myself and the others had gotten through the night. We were alarmingly few.

We were called into the barn that worked as the headquarters by Winters. He had a paper and explained our mission to us. Taking out guns. I was on base fire with Buck, Guarnere, Toye, Malarky and Winters.

I nodded at them, I listened to the rest of Winters strategy. It was solid I was confident that this would succeed with minimal loss. Or at least I hoped. We weren't more than 13 men, which was too small to call a platoon. I did not hope it was the 50 germans I had snuck past the other night we were facing.

I dropped everything that was not weaponry as instructed and followed our little group.

I walked beside Liebgott who smiled at me and nodded slightly at me.

"Glad to see you alive Chris." He said and I shrugged.

"Couldn't leave you alone with Luz could I?" I whispered back and he smirked.

"Where is our annoying friend anyway?" He asked also in a whisper and I shrugged.

"He better not be lying dead in a ditch somewhere, or I am gonna have to kill him for leaving me." I whispered and he smirked.

I knew deep down he had an appreciation for Luz, they just had a funny way of showing affection. We turned our attention back to the road and I shifted back in to a more serious mood. I was glad to be back among my comrades. But we were getting closer so our chatter had to stop now. We could not afford to be heard because we did not know how many crauts we were facing.

We moved closer to the field and got into our respective groups. We stood behind some bushes grenades at the ready. As soon as our base of fire was established Buck motioned for us to throw, Joe that stupid idiot was almost hit twice. I later hit him over the head for that.

We covered fire until we had taking the first and second gun. That guy from able lied dead on the floor which was not a pretty site but I was ripped from my thoughts and moved to help my living comrades. I even gave surprising fire for Malarky when he had the ingenious idea to go into a field after a Looger. Which he did not even get. This incident also earned Malark a hit on the head on the way back.

Dog company took over and we moved out. Popeye was hit in his ass. I felt bad seeing the southern man in pain. We went back to base and were able to take break for the rest of the day. The only highlight was more of our comrades joining us, including Luz which made me especially happy. And Nixon driving in with some mortars.

* * *

It was hard to really relax with the moaning of the hit men nearby. I sat in the back of a van with the other easy men. Malarky was cooking and it smelled like ass in there. But it was nice to relax and joke around with the fellas.

We moved out a little later that night. As we were leaving Saint Marie du mont I walked in the front with Lip. I liked him, he was actually one of the few who did not know about me. At least he had not voiced it if he did.

"Hey Sarge." I said getting his attention he looked at me.

"What private?" He said sounding concerned. I had been a little nervous asking, which probably made him think there was something wrong. I cleared my throat slightly and reached into my breast pocket.

"This may seem weird, but in case I die over here, would you send this?" I said handing him the letter. He looked relieved and nodded taking the letter. I smiled because he did not seem to ask questions. He put it in his pocket.

"You're not gonna die over here Lace. I'll hand it back to you on our plane back home." He said smiling. And I rolled my eyes but nodded at him. Somehow I had become very immune to this fake hope that we would all come home okay.

"Just mail the damn letter if I get killed okay?" I said smiling and he returned it nodding.

"Sure, I get you needing to explain to your family how you died seeing as the official letter won't make sense. You being a girl and all." He said looking at the horizon. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. How long had he known. Did everyone know?

"Relax, I am not gonna tell. You're too good a soldier for that." He said smiling and I silently thanked him.

Martin walked up to us and informed us that we had lost Fox company yet again. God those soldiers were the most incompetent company in this whole army.

However I was glad that Lip had gotten that letter. I trusted him and knew he would handle it with care. I loved Lieb and Luz but I did not want to trust them with this. And I was certain Lip would have to mail a few letter to families so it seemed like he was the right person to give this to.

I was glad that so many of us had survived. We had Winters as our commanding officer and I had every confidence that he would do his best to help us stay alive.

Now we all just needed to get through d-day +1.


	6. Long And Hard Days

A/N: Heya! It has been too long since I updated this, so I hope you enjoy it. (and if you do, please do feel free to leave a review. ;) )  
It should be noted that I have never been in the army or even near a gun, so if I mistake some guns or titles or something, do feel free to correct me. I have googled some things and mostly just guessed.

* * *

We walked through the night, with Winters as our commanding officer. It was good for him actually he deserved it. I was whispering quietly with Luz while we walked. I knew we were not supposed to talk but he kept bothering me. I swear sometimes he was like a puppy who barked if I did not give him enough attention. But I did like the man very much and I tried to surpress my laughter as we walked enemies all surrounding us. We finally got to rest as a few more fellows and another company joined us. This must be big since they are sending the whole division. Well what was left of it any way.

"I feel like we have been walking forever. Are we sure we are going in the right direction?" I said lying down in the hot sun. I opened my eyes when someone blocked it, and looked up annoyed at Luz. I even pushed him a little to get out of my sunlight.

"Oh for sure! The army could never make a mistake. That would be like a completely incompetent man becoming captain of a company. Silly." He said in a mocking voice as he sat down beside me grinning. I could not help but smile a little at that comment.

"I am so sorry my good sir. How dare I assume the army could ever make a mistake, my deepest apologies." I said in the same mockery tone making him laugh a little.

"Eh, let me borrow a lighter and call it square?" He said and I rolled my eyes and looked at him almost offended.

"Are you just hanging around for my lighter. I am offended! And here I actually thought you were my friend." I said jokingly handing him my lighter. He shrugged and plopped a smoke in his mouth grabbing the lighter from my hand and lighting the stick. He blew smoke in my face and handed it back to me.

"I'm sorry. If it's between you and the lighter, then I am sorry, I chose the lighter." He said with that annoyingly charming smile and I rolled my eyes and then lightly pushed him. He just used the momentum to roll backwards and lie down on his side. He smiled as he took a drag of the smoke and looked at me.

"I have killed men for less you know?" I said jokingly he just chuckled and shook his head at me taking a few more drags of the cigarette. However as our laughing died down he kept looking up at me as he smoked in silence. Luz and I had had silences before but there was something weird about the way he was looking at me. I almost wanted to say something, but I could not get myself to break eye contact. I felt sort of weird with him looking at me like this, I wondered what was up? Maybe I was just dehydrated, or weirded out from the war. I mean Luz was Luz, he was my friend from day one of Taccoa. Why would he be looking at me weirdly? He already knew that I was a girl, what could he possibly be suspecting about me?

He opened his mouth to say something, and I could feel my breath shorten as he did. Like I had a weird warm feeling in my stomach. I felt like everything around us went dead silent.

He took another drag of his cigarrette and went to say something again but never got the chance to our Lieutenant interrupted all of us.

"First platoon. We are moving out. I was light and noise disciplin from here on out. No talking, and no playing grab fanny with the soldier in front of you, Luz." He said looking sternly from Luz to me. And I put my most innocent face on that I could muster. I chuckled a little at the stupid game Luz had invented. It was stupid, very childish and a little disrespectful, and I kind of loved it.

I got up an gathered my rifle before dusting myself off to get moving. We gathered around Welsh for a few more announcements before we moved out. I looked over beside me and laughed as Luz started fake quoting an officer.

"Remember boys, give me 3 days and nights of hard fighting. And you will be relieved." He said in the fake deep voice and I laughed as I put on my helmet once again feeling the hotness of it on my head. I could see him looking over to me to see if I was laughing which did confuse me slightly but I just shrugged off. Of course he would see if I laughed I was his good friend and fellow jokster. After that he continued.

The chatter died down slowly but surely. We walked quietly flames all around us. It was almost horrifying but it was something we had seen for a few days now.

* * *

When we finally reached Carantan I spotted Gallagher from Fox whom I had helped get to Saint Marie Du Mont. I gave him a small smile and a nod he gave me a small wave back and a big smile. He was getting better at the subtlety thing which I appreciated. Luz hit me on the should and looked at me confused I just waved him off.

He moved to the front being a radio man and having to help Welsh and Winters. I moved to stand beside Liebgott waiting patiently for our command. Once Winters and Welsh gave the command I was on my feet and started running towards our target. Sadly the second we were past our cover a mortar started shooting at us. Our instincts told us to get cover so we ran to the ditch in the field however instead of covering down and taking cover. I got down as low as I could without hitting our own and started looking for the mortar. I noticed it in a window and started shooting in the direction when more shots came from the top of the building. I shot there first a few times before finally hitting my target and he fell. Our officers yelling at us to go while we cowered there. I understood why, we were out in the open. But I also understood not wanting to run with a mortar shooting at you.

I slowly decided to man up and stand up slightly, still crouching down a little and decided to help get people out of the ditch. I grabbed Lieb and dragged him with me out he gave me a small thankful look as we ran to the nearest wall actually taking cover. I smiled back just relieved that none of us were hit during that run.

As soon as both of the mortars were cleared we moved out, I ran to Welsh who ordered me and Christianson to start clearing houses. I looked at the man beside me and nodded, telling him to let's go. I signed to him where to go and he did as I pulled a pin, smashed a window and threw a grenade through it. I cowered down while it blew up and then grabbed my rifle with both hands as we kicked in the door making sure the entire house was cleared. I shot a few germans in the process. It was pretty brutal. One house we walked into there was a few dead krauts and one who was not dead but half blown up and covered in his own blood.

I only noticed him because Christianson had stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the man. I took a deep breath knowing what I had to do. I slowly padded his shoulder and walked over to the kraut.

I looked down at the damage I had caused and sighed, he might have been a good man. And in another life we could probably have been friends. But it was not another life, and we were here. So I pulled out my hand gun pointed it at his head as he looked me in the eyes I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. As I exhaled I pulled the trigger.

It was the merciful thing to do, he would have suffered and died there a few hours later or in a field hospital. That was no worthy death not even for our enemies.

I opened my eyes when Christianson slowly took the gun from my hand. I cleared my throat and knew that I never wanted to see that man again. I took the gun from him again and holstered it before reloading my rifle and nodding to get back out there. As we ran back out there about to clear the next house I heard a yelling but could not quite hear the words. As the building we had just cleared minutes again blew up, I knew we were fucked.

I yelled to take cover hoping that anyone who could not hear the soldier screaming at the other end of town would hear me. There was a ringing in my ears as I dragged Christianson with me to the nearest cover as we hurdled together praying to not get hit.

* * *

Finally the fighting was over and we could safely walk out of that house. I grinned at Christianson and he slapped me on the shoulder with a smile. I walked back towards the middle of the town to find the others. Thankfully both Luz and Liebgott has not been hit.

We stood around chatting as Gallagher walked up to me.

"It is good to see you alive Lacy." He said smiling and I nodding taking his held out hand and got pulled into half a hug.

"You too Gallagher, who would have thought you would survive all this, even after getting lost so many times." I said with a smirk and he looked down ashamed.

"Wow, Chris, you didn't tell us you knew anyone in fox. How could you do this to us?" Luz said faking hurt and I chuckled and shook my head at him.

"Well you were scattered all over the DZ, this guy and a few from able and Dog was all I could find. I had to make due."I said jumping in on the banter even getting a light chuckle out of Liebgott and Bill. However when I looked over at Gallagher he looked down almost ashamed and I felt kind of bad for saying that. I had hoped he understood that it was sarcasm but he apparently took it for good. I smiled and nudged him lightly.

"Oh well, he wasn't half bad. And I mean come on, as long as he's a paratrooper right?" I said smirking and Gallagher looked up at me and smiled a little. This shut Bill and Liebgott up too. They just muttered something as he walked off. I rolled my eyes at the two of them, I was nice to someone and that is the time they decide to agree on stuff? Unbelievable these guys I am telling you.

Welsh walked out of the makeshift med-bay and sighed as he took his helmet off and wiped his forehead.

"First platoon." He yelled and we all gathered up like the good soldiers we all were. I could hear Buck call out for third and Lip do the same for second. I guess we were not getting much rest before moving out again.

"We are moving out again." He just said sadly looking over at us.

I sighed as I once again grabbed my helmet and grabbed my gear to move out again. I was tired of war already, but I knew I had the stamina to keep going. I also had this weird gut feeling that Carantan was too easy. If this town was important enough for us to send more than one company to take this town, why would we take it with almost no fight. I mean we were good soldiers, but we were not that good.

* * *

We moved out light chatter amongst ourselves, Perconte asked a stupid question and Luz looked over at me annoyed and I just shrugged, silently telling him he was his problem now. Suddenly we were taking fire, and loads of it. I ran to cover, trying to supply suppressing fire for the other guys. There was definitely too many germans for us to take right at this moment. They knew exactly where we were and it was gonna be a shit show. I yelled at the men just hurdling down beside me to help me cover our men. This was our comrades, I was not gonna sit and shoot at these krauts by myself, possibly letting some of our comrades die because of it.

We kept shooting, but since everyone had taken cover and started digging foxholes, it slowly died down, knowing we were just wasting bullets at this point. Finally I sank down and sighed finally taking off my helmet to wipe some sweat from my forehead.

I walked around the foxholes seeing if people were okay, before jumping down to help Guarnere.

"Can I stay if I help dig?" I asked looking at both him, Toye and Bull they nodded and I smirked as I grabbed a shovel and helped them dig.

Once we were nice and deep Toye sat down and lit a cigarette. I sighed finally taking off my helmet. It had been a long and hard day. A long and hard couple of days actually. And it was gonna be a few more hard and long days before I could get a few days of peace.

Well not complete peace, the guys would still be around, so there was never gonna be complete peace and quiet.

"Whats up Chris, how you been?" Guarnere said sitting down beside me with a smirk. I opened my eyes once again and shrugged sarcastically.

"Oh you know Bill, the usual, killing some krauts, sitting ducks and waiting to kill some more. How about you?" I said tired and he laughed at my comment.

"Same. The usual." He said and I chuckled a little sliding back into my own little world.

I was tired as hell and right now nothing was happening, I might as well catch some shut eye while I still could. My peace lasted very shortly since the germans started singing as it started raining. It was getting dark and the singing did not seem to stop. Shit what did the germans have to be so god damn jolly about?

Harry walked to our foxhole and patted us on the shoulder before jumping down.

"How are we holding up fellas, you good?" He asked and we all grumbled in response he grinned at our annoyed response.

"Yeah I know, I know. War is hell." He said nonchalant.

I nodded agreeing with him there. I decided earlier today, that once this war was over. If I was lucky enough to get home again, I would never fire another shot. I wished that I could have said that right then and there, but if I was gonna get home, I would need to fire my gun. He quickly briefed us on when we attacked next and we all nodded telling him we understood. I grabbed my bajonette and fixed it on my weapon.

He jumped out of our foxhole to check on the others. Bull let the rest of us sleep taking the first watch. I was grateful for the southern gentleman right then. I rested in between Bill and Toye and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up with the scream of a medic from third platoon. The second time he yelled I noticed it was Liebgott shouting. I shot to my feet not caring if I woke Toye and Bill in the process. I grabbed my rifle and helmet and told Bull I would check it out before getting out of the foxhole.

I could hear some grumbling in annoyance from Toye and Bill as I left but I could not be bothered.

That was Liebgott screaming, I did not want my grumpy friend to die.

I ran in to Luz on the way there, he was on his way back and I raised and eyebrow looking at him.

"So, who do I have to kill for hurting Lieb?" I asked and he chuckled lightly.

"No one yet. Its Talb who got hit. Apparently Smith couldn't see the difference between a kraut and our sweet Talbert. Stabbed him, Roe says he will be fine." He said and I let out a sigh of relief. I was of course sad that Talbert had gotten hurt, that man was a good soldier. But he was gonna live and that was the important part.

"Christianson told me what you did today Chris. Are you okay?" He asked his tone turning serious for the first time today. I took a deep breath and nodded with a small smile.

"As Welsh says, war is hell." I said and he looked at me sternly.

"That wasn't the question." He said and I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I will be. I can't really think about it until we get out of here." I said and he nodded understanding.

He gave me a small hug which seemed to both comfort me and him. I smiled and thanked him as we pulled apart he just shrugged it off and walked back to his foxhole. I did the same, knowing another long and hard day lied ahead of me.


	7. War Is Hell

A/N: Just a little filler, but I am pretty proud of this, so I hope you like this as the story moves along. :)

* * *

We attacked at dawn just as we had planned. Fire and manoeuvre was the name of the game. Or so Bill told me as he jumped back into our foxhole. He moved us up the line to another foxhole which was a pleasant surprise. We were moving foxholes me laughing as Toye bitched about how he was just getting comfortable in our foxhole, was when the first mortar hit.

We immediately both plopped down on the ground taking cover, hearing the yells of our officers. I noticed Welsh waving us over to his foxhole and I nudged Toye in that direction.

We belly crawled over to the foxhole. I threw in Joe first wanting him to get there safely and throwing him his weapon before rolling in myself. We were struck by more mortars and I duck to my surprise next to none other than a smoking George, I smirked as I greeted him.

"Morning gentlemen, what a pleasant surprise." I said with a smirk, being met with a small laugh from Luz as our eyes met. He could instantly cheer me up, sadly we broke eye contact as the last motar his and I immediately stood up grabbing my riffle and getting to work. I had not come this far in the army to die because I joked around.

I sat my riffle up and began looking around for things to shoot. Sadly there was rarely anything to shoot at least as I could see because of a thick fog that covered us all. I finally noticed a moving shadow and shot at it, I knew I had hit when it fell down. I kept employing this method hoping it helped.

Guarnere came over and yelled to cover the crest of the hill and I turned my firing that direction. At one point one of the men decided to stand up and I immediately grabbed him by the pant and pulled him back towards the ground. He looked at me shocked but I gave him a mean look.

"Stay low, unless you wanna get shot!" I yelled before turning back to find enemies to shoot.

Everything I did was completely reliant on instinct and it seemed to be working. Or at least it seemed like it, until the heavy artillery came in. It shot out a left flank and I looked in horror as our soldiers pulled back. I knew it was Fox and I looked over annoyed knowing it made our stand weaker as a whole. I turned back to the field and kept firing knowing I would have to kill twice as many krauts now.

* * *

We kept firing but the krauts seemed to not die, at least not fast enough for us to keep up. And that is when we heard it. First I was baffled thinking one of their own artillery must have hit wrong, but then George hit my shoulder making me look in the other direction. Our heavy artillery was a sight for sore eyes. And I turned to Luz and cheered knowing we actually had a chance now that our own tanks were here.

The germans started retreating and we were laughing and whooping as we shot down the ones running away now. The glee and joy with knowing we were not gonna get killed today after all was a pure euphoric feeling.

I looked over at George as they were completely gone and I wished I had a picture of the smile on his face. I wanted to treasure that moment forever, however horrible circumstances might have been the course of it. He lit a smoke and offered it to me and for once I took it. He lit another one and I inhaled in joy knowing the worst was over for a little while.

We sat closely and smoked for a while in silence. I leaned in a little bit letting my arm brush up against his. I felt safe and thankful to be alive. I honestly never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

After 25 days on the god damn line. We were finally being moved to a base north of Utah. I was as happy as anyone to finally get a break from this hell. 3 days and nights of hard fighting my ass. I lied around tired with the rest of the boys as the news finally broke. Hot showers and warm food, before we could go back to England. I was happier than I had been in a while. We had lead mission after mission sitting ducks while we slept, always surrounded.

The boys had managed to get me a separate bathroom to shower in and I was grateful. It felt like it took forever to wash all of the grime and blood off of me. Thankfully very little of the blood was my own. Which was a weird thing to be thankful for, but these days I took what I could get. At this point I was just happy that I had survived this far. I had even been told that I was good. Harry told me so himself before we left Omaha. Once all of that was off and I had a fresh chest bandage curtesy of doc, and a freshly pressed uniform I was off to the messhall. The smell of hot food was music to my senses.

* * *

When we had all eaten Harry walked over and told me to take a walk with him. I looked around at the guys who looked back just as confused. I looked at Luz as the last person horrified. Had the officers found out about me not being a man? I could get shot for that sort of thing, so him pulling me out to talk to me alone was kind of a big deal at this point. But Harry had known me for at least 2 years, I figured if he knew he did not mind, and if not he would not be bothered having knowing I was a good soldier despite being a woman. Hell he had himself praised me the day before. I nodded and got up from my seat and followed him out of the mess hall. I tried to keep calm as we walked around the base slowly.

"Calm down Lacy, you're not in trouble." He said after a few minutes and I let out a sigh and smirked at him.

"Could have fooled me Lieutenant." I said honestly making him chuckle. He stopped when he thought we were in a secluded enough area and smiled at me.

"Quite the opposite actually." He said and I looked at him confused, he had already praised me earlier, I was certain that I was not any better than the rest of these men. I just did what any of these good soldiers would do as well. I tried to shrug him off but he just smiled at me.

"Apparently division has heard about all of the good you have done." He said and I rolled my eyes slightly at him.

"Come on sir. I am just doing my duty. I am certain all of the other men do just as good work." I said feeling uncomfortable with all of this praise. Harry just shrugged.

"Well, Winters and myself included like what we see. From leading that group to the rendezvous point, to encouraging soldiers to get out of their foxholes in Carantan, to start the line of suppressing fire outside of Carantan. You have done some really good work, and division thinks so as well. They have deemed it fit to promote you. Congratulations, Sergent Lacy" He said I smiled as he said all of these things. It had all just been instinct, I never wanted to be a leader of anything. I had not done any of those things for glory or even that promotion, I just didn't want to see my friends die. Harry took out some new pins and chevrons that fit my new position. I smiled as he put on the pins.

"Thank you so much Harry. I mean sir." I said quickly correcting myself, he just smiled and waved it off.

We chatted lightly as we walked back into the messhall. I knew I had to sow on these chevrons later, but right now I was just proud. I was happy that the army liked me enough to promote me. They would probably remove any promotions if they ever found out I was a woman. But until then I was proud that I had served my comrades well enough to deserve this.

I had always liked Welsh and I was happy that he was the one giving this to me. I walked in and both Martin and Lip shook my hand and congratulated me, they apparently knew all along. I smiled and thanked then before I was stopped by Winters.

"Congratulations Sergent." He said and I smiled, I hoped he knew how much their praise meant to me. Of course until the war was long over I could never tell them how much it really meant. How it felt knowing none of them would ever believe I could do this, if they knew I was a woman.

"Thank you Lieutenant. I hope I can live up to this title." I said honestly scared I would fuck all of this up. He just gave me a small smile and shrugged his shoulder.

"If what I have heard from Harry, and seen myself out there. Then I have no doubt you can." He said genuinely and I just smiled hoping he truly knew how much this meant to me. I thanked him once again and he shook my hand with a knowing look before letting me go.

* * *

He was an upstanding man, and a fantastic officer. I hoped his trust in me was not misplaced. On the walk back to the table it dawned on me that I would now be responsible for my friends lives. I was scared some of them would get killed because of me. Some of them probably would. It created a big lump in my throat as I walked back to my table suddenly dreading my sudden rise in responsibility.

"Hey Chris, this is Heffron he's cool, cuz he's from South Philly. A true babe isn't he?" Guarnere said as I sat down. I shook my head and smiled as I shook the privates hand.

"Good to meet you private." I said and he just nodded nervously.

"So how bad was it?" Luz asked, still not knowing if I had gotten into trouble.

"Terrible." I said faking being bummed out. This got all of the tables attention.

"How terrible we talking? On a scale from latrine duty to court marshalled?" Lieb asked and I now sighed.

"Worse." I said pausing for dramatic effect before breaking into a smile.

"They promoted me to Sergent." I said with a smirk, and Luz hit me on the arm for making him worry about me.

Congratulations flew all around and I laughed with them until we were shushed to listen to the tale of the night of the bajonette. I laughed along with the guys as I listened to the rhyming version of what had happened out there.

It was almost just as amusing just to see Smithy squirm with embarrassment.

Sadly after finishing the story Lip walked in front of us, wearing a sad face. I knew this was bad news as soon as he looked at us.

"Listen up, a couple of announcements. Firstly, the training exercise for tonight at 22.00 has been cancelled." This earned him a round of applause, but I knew where this was headed, I could see it in Lips eyes.

"Secondly, all passes are hereby revoked. We're heading back to France, so pack up your gear. We will not be returning to England. As you were." He said walking off the middle.

There was almost a silence of dread that feel over all of us. I was tired and glad for the couple of days we got to spend in relative peace and quiet. I sighed and looked over at Luz who was just lighting a cigarette. I understood, we all had a way of coping.

I just starred at the ceiling all night dreading the long day ahead of us. So far it had already been tough to get through, I wondered if Winters and Welsh was right about me, that I could handle this extra responsibility. I wondered if I could handle the fact that I was now partly responsible for my comrades. I sighed and turned and looked at Luz who was sleeping beside me.

I wondered how on earth that man managed to do so. I wondered if either of us were even gonna make it out of this hell alive. I really hoped we did.

War was hell, and I knew we had a lot of long and hard days ahead of us before we could finally get some peace.


End file.
